


They're Gone!

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain John Hamish Watson sharply demanded information. "Where are they?" A 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Gone!

**Author's Note:**

> Initially this was written in ten minutes last night so it has not been betaed. Please forgive any mistakes. The rating is just in case for one word.
> 
> I do not own, nor do I profit from.

The afternoon John opened the refrigerator door and found the last two of his favourite treats gone; he did a sharp about face and stormed into the living room.

 

Not halting until he was towering over his lounging husband, Captain John Hamish Watson sharply demanded information. “Where are they? Tell me now!”

 

Eyes opening lazily, Sherlock took in his irate partner. “Considering the fact that you were just in the kitchen, and the force with which you closed the refrigerator door, am I correct in deducing there is something you wish to eat that you cannot find?”

 

“They’re gone! Where are they?”  John crossed his arms tightly in frustration.

 

Placing his hands in their routine ‘thinking pose’ Sherlock spoke.  “I would venture to guess I have used up the last of the milk once again and not replaced it, however, you said ‘they’ which means more than one thing. Are we out of eggs?”

 

John ran out of what little patience he’d had. “My butter tablets Sherlock! This morning I had two left and now they’ve disappeared!”

 

Sherlock smiled, “I would imagine Mycroft is your thief then. He came to see me this afternoon and I left before him. You have only yourself to blame since you introduced him to them.”

 

John went off to search for his phone, “that bastard!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Last night my husband told me he'd eaten one of my favourite treats. Apparently I look 'cute' when he frustrates me. After my glare let him know there was nothing funny about his prank, this idea came to me. I was just going to have Sherlock tease John but then Mycroft showed up and you know how he can be.


End file.
